


Dark Crimson Rose and a Rose Leaf

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Language of Flowers, Possible 10/rose, Possible Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dark Crimson Rose- Mourning<br/>Rose Leaf- You may hope</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Crimson Rose and a Rose Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> An oddly specific request sent in by Anonymous, requesting that I use Dark Crimson Rose and Rose leaf for 10/Rose, leaning more towards friendship than romance. This could be classified as pre 10/rose, or it could be gen. Totally up to you.

It was one of the most painful things he had to do, leaving Rose in the parallel universe. She had been his first companion after the horror that was   
the time war, and she had been his best friend. He had burnt up a star, saying good-bye, but that was all he could do. He could not bring her back. And then   
there was Donna, appearing in the middle of the TARDIS in her wedding dress, shouting at him angrily. And he was off again, on another adventure, but he   
couldn't forget his Rose. After the threat had been defeated, and Donna returned safely to her parents, he re-entered the TARDIS to find a rose in a   
vase on the console, dark crimson, like blood. And then he sobbed, finally getting an opportunity to mourn his lost friend.

Then came Martha, and she was brilliant, really she was, but he couldn't help but compare her to Rose. He did it time and time again, until frustrated,   
she too left him. He didn't realize until too late that Martha Jones was afantastic woman. 

And then Donna came back, and he couldn't be happier. Donna, with her sass and snark kept him on his toes, the most important woman in all of   
creation. He could almost forget about Rose. Almost. He didn't realize what this meant for him until months later when, comforting her after her experience   
in the fortuneteller's tent on Shan Shen, and she said those two words, "Bad Wolf", and suddenly, it was everywhere. He was stunned, because it wasn't   
_possible_ ; there was no way she could have come back. When they rushed into the TARDIS, there was a fresh green leaf on her namesake flower, and for the first   
time, he had hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
